ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bahman
How Bahman joined the Tourney Bahman didn’t participate in the Battle of Atropatene because he was in charge of defending the eastern border of Pars in Peshawar. A mounted courier arrived and informed him of the battle. Then Bahman found Kishward and told him that the Parsian forces got defeated and the Lusitanians are closing in on the walls of Ecbatana. Bahman greets Arslan and his Party at Peshawar after they were being rescued by Kishward's troops. Upon seeing a young dark-skinned girl using what appears to be dragons to fight dragons named Iris, bahman decides to take her to teach her how to use fists to handle dragons. How to unlock *Win 20 weapon deadlocks with Kishward. *Play 3693 matches For both methods, you must fight Bahman at Atropatene. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing from for 250 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Bahman, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the oldest Parsian Marzban, Bahman!" He will be seen left of Hyuga, right of Izaya and below Officer McHorn. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kneels with his spear behind his back. After the announcer calls his name Thrusts his spear, then rises and swings his spear up then as the camera zooms, swings his spear right and says "A mounted courier has just arrived from Atropatene!" Special Moves Cavalry Protect (Neutral) Bahman does a clockwise spin releasing a cone shaped wave infront. Deciding Cut (Side) Bahman uses his spear to flip forward then slam it on the ground creating a shockwave. Horse Blade (Up) Bahman vaults into the air using his spear kicking anyone in the path. Hawk Trail (Down) Plants his spear on the ground and performs a counterclockwise spin kick around it, then slams the spear releasing a small ground projectile. Thunderous Roar (Hyper Smash) Produces a pillar of lightning by driving spear into the ground, causing smaller bolts to strike at opponents close by. Bahman ends the attack by generating a green radial shockwave. Parsian Volley Storm (Final Smash) Bahman gathers a number of Parsian soldiers with bows and arrows, and at Bahman's command, they rain arrows on opponents. Victory Animations #Bahman spreads himself then raises his spear saying "Underestimate me because of my age and suffer!" #Bahman swings his spear in front of him five times, then kneels saying "It is good to see you safe and well." #Bahman looks down at his spear saying "How will the kingdom's lords react to this?" On-Screen Appearance Bahman walks in slowly with his spear out saying "There is nothing to be gained by rushing into this." Trivia *Bahman's rival is the Opelucid Gym leader turned Unova League Champion, Iris. His second rival is a Miyoshi, then later Oda Clan retainer who is villainous, Hisahide Matsunaga. *Bahman shares his Japanese voice actor with Akuma, Nakeem Grindina, Dire, Kenzui, Oni, Ghazan and Kan-Ra. *Bahman shares his French voice actor with Starro, Nighthawk and Iroh. *Bahman shares his German voice actor with Bastion, Megaleg and Vahriz. *Bahman shares his Arabic voice actor with Qui-Gon Jinn, Zhuge Liang, Pop Wheely, Twist and Rodney Copperbottom. *Bahman shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Don Genie and Darkninja. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters